It had to Start Somewhere
by StarshipSailor
Summary: Jim and Spock remember parts of their pasts and a friendship is born...Ok so the summary isn't too good and I'm still not sure on the name. But I'm trying and would like to see what you think of it all.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T own ANY rights to STAR TREK of old or STAR TREK of new! I'm just not that awesome**

**More Summary:**We're looking a couple of months after their first five-year mission. Spock is trying to deal with everything that has happened between the loss of Vulcan and his mother, Uhura isn't helping much but it's not her fault really. Spock just doesn't need the help she is giving. Jim steps in and tries his own way of help Spock. The beginnings of a legendary friendship arises.

Spock waited for the Captain to say whatever he needed to. Jim had, after all, called the Vulcan here after their shift had ended. The Captain had been quiet since Spock had arrived and had only moved from the small sofa in his room to collect two replicated drinks. He had handed one to the Commander and then sat back down. Spock stayed sat formally in the chair opposite the sofa.

"My mom once told me that my dad was a very tactile person. He'd always want to shake hands, give hugs. She said he was respectful to a fault, you know in the sense he would never try to shake a Vulcan's hand or hug them or anything." Jim kept his eyes trained on his drink but smiled slightly. Spock kept his silence respectfully.

"My grandpa used to tell me stories about my dad. How he used to always end up breaking bones, trying to climb trees so he could reach the moon at night. He said my dad was a born leader, he would heard the cattle my grandpa had with ease as though he could really talk to them. Grandma said that he was respectful to everyone, except people who treated others bad." Kirk smirked lightly.

"She told me he was always causing trouble for a farmer down the road because my dad had seen the guy push his wife around. My dad was the only one who stood up to him, he never once got caught pulling the pranks he did."

They were quiet for a while and Spock listened to the steady breathing from them both. Jim took a sip of his drink before sitting back in his chair. The silence that descended would have been found awkward now, by human standards but they both stayed silent.

"…My mother always told me that I was given a great gift by being of two worlds. She told me that because I have a mixed heritage I have the freedom to choose what is right for me. She told me that I had the ability to follow the Vulcan way, but that I had the capacity to follow a more Earth-like way of life. She told me on many occasion that I did not have to pick just one way…that that way possible because of my mixed blood." The Captain didn't look up when Spock had begun to speak and he was relieved, he didn't want to see what Jim though about the statement, didn't want him the react and reply.

"I never really knew her…after I began to grow older I stopped asking about Earth and her past because I had chosen the Vulcan way, I did not want distractions. She never pushed the issue, never looked sadly upon me…On occasion I think about the information I missed out on and wonder if it would have helped in remembering her." Spock relented and took a sip of his drink, pleasantly surprised to taste a simple fruit juice. The captain looked up at the ceiling.

"My grandpa said mom was never the same after my dad died…She became more thoughtful and a little less carefree. My grandpa told me that he never worried about her though, because she wasn't the kind of person to give up or crumble. She dealt with my dad's death by talking about him constantly, as though keeping his memory alive kept him alive in her. My mom found love again and remarried but she would always make sure me and Sam understood that she would always love my dad and that he had made her into a more respectable, confident person. She made sure that my dad's attitude and personality influenced and helped us while growing up."

There was a silence again, this time lasting until the two men had finished their drinks. Spock felt relaxed here. Ever since he had joined the crew of the Enterprise two months ago for their first five-year mission he had been slightly tenser than he normally was. What with Nyota's constantly concerned thoughts and covert coddling of him he had grown used to the tense muscles around his shoulders and back.

"I have ceased my personal relations with Lieutenant Uhura." The Captain's eyebrows rose in surprise but he did not turn from his position of looking at the ceiling. He didn't know what compelled him to talk of this but he had started so he would finish.

"We have yet to inform anyone of our separation…even though the relations ended three point six weeks ago"

"Are you two going to be ok working together?"

"I believe Nyota holds certain unpleasant feelings towards me for breaking our personal relations but I am certain in her abilities to be professional on the bridge. I am able to perform in the same manner."

"You're welcome to come see me any time Spock. For what ever reason, we can always just sat and have a drink." Spock nodded, knowing it wasn't see but also that Kirk would no he had. The commander then looked across to the dinner table behind the sofa with an interesting game on it.

"You play chess Captain?" Kirk nodded and sat up, putting his glass down and smiling over at the Vulcan.

"Yeah, you want a game?"

Ok so please, tell me what you think. Would be grateful to know how my Spock came across, I'm no where near as smart or well read as Spock so it was kind of hard.


End file.
